The Witch Hunt
by Thelis Hanna
Summary: After the Department of Magic changes their mind, Hermione is forced to go hunting with two men that believe her to be evil. How can she deal with that? Will they come to realise that she is the weapon they need? Can they make it work? One thing Hermione didn't expect was to fell in love on this hunting trip. Pairing:Demione, Set:after S01EP02, Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was standing in the middle of the road waiting for a certain black Impala. She was twenty seven years old and for the last three years she had been working for the U.S. Department of Magic. The Magical President of the United States sent her to deal with two 'hunters' well that's what they called themselves. Hermione saw two lights come closer to her, she picked up her briefcase watching the lights. Hermione apparted away from the car, it was going too fast to stop.

The impala pulled over and two men got out. They stared at Hermione not sure what to say or do.

"Are you nuts?!" The one Hermione believed to be 'Dean' asked loudly after a few seconds of looking at her.

"No but you two are," Hermione said referring to their 'hunting'. Muggles shouldn't throw themselves into such dangerous situations. The supernatural world was beyond their knowledge and should be left to wizards and witches who studied seven years of their lives about such creatures and activity.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned her, moving closer.

"Hermione Granger. Department of Magic, leader of the paranormal studies," Hermione told him offering her hand.

"Magic?" Dean asked not believing her. "You don't look like you know witchcraft."

"Why don't I?" Hermione quizzed staring at Dean.

"You just don't," Dean answered unsure.

"You don't know much about witches, do you? It's good that you don't," Hermione pointed out, nodding.

She opened her briefcase and got out two files. One for each of the Winchester brothers. "The Department of Magic watches you two very closely. Dean Winchester, how you took down the Wendigo was very admirable, especially for a muggle such as yourself," Hermione told him looking through his file, she smiled slightly seeing his picture.

"Muggle?" Sam didn't get the meaning of the term, though he was still confused about the department.

"Unmagical person," Hermione defined the word still looking at the file.

"Witches are evil. What do you want with us?" Sam obviously had the wrong impression of witches.

"I want your memories erased and changed. Supernaturalism is meant for wizards and witches to take control of. You two have put yourselves into too much danger. And not all magical people are evil; don't be so racist. We have special wizards to stop evil ones. We have prisons for people who use dark magic. Do you think wizards and witches get a choice on how they are born? Magic is part of our D.N.A. The ones your father have killed are nothing like us. Have you ever heard of Merlin?" Hermione defended her kind. How dear they judge her?

"Everyone knows the bloody Arthurian Legend," Dean answered making a face that said,'duh'.

"He made a special order to protect muggles from evil. I'm part of it, first class actually," Hermione said with a short smug smile.

"How do we know you're for real? This could be a hoax," Dean examined Hermione who looked like she just came from a business conference. Hermione closed the files and put them back in her briefcase.

She pulled out her wand smiling, "I don't need to prove myself because in a few seconds you won't know anything about the supernatural world."

"Why did they send you?" Dean quizzed looking at her magic stick.

"Because I'm the best at memory charms," Hermione muttered frowning. She was so good she nearly failed to restore her parents' memories. "And I'm the leader of the paranormal studies and supernatural activities. May I say, America as the most paranormal activity of all time? No wonder Voldemort had such an interest in America," Hermione looked around the deserted forest making sure no one was around.

Dean looked at the British woman more darkly, "Voldemort?"

"Leader of the Death Eaters, a pro-pureblood only group that did horrible things and started a war," Hermione's eyes were now glued on Dean. He was much better looking in person.

Hermione slowly pointed her wand at Sam,"obliv-"

"Stop! Please, we don't want trouble. We just want to help people, kill a bunch of evil bastards, and find our father. Please our dad had gone missing we can't find him and we need to know he is alright. He left a job for us. Do you know what it's like to have no parents?" Sam asked her making Hermione freeze. Hermione swallowed and nodded not trusting her words. "My girlfriend was murdered and I'm going to find the asshole who did it! Please!"

Hermione stood there for a second then spoke,"obliv..." She couldn't let these muggles die because of something her team should be doing.

Suddenly the President of Magic appeared in front of her. "Miss Granger," he said in his firm, professional voice.

"President Jason, Sir," Hermione mumbled surprised, she wasn't expecting him to show up.

"So you found them?" The president asked, looking at Dean and Sam who just stood there confused. "The department had a change of plans."

"Wait...what?" Hermione was angry. They just couldn't change their minds without discussing it in a meeting with her present.

"Maybe we should talk in private," the president suggested, Hermione nodded following him over to a group of trees.

Dean and Sam could hear them fighting. Hermione whispered loudly, "I will not let muggles harm themselves. They don't know what we know."

"Miss Granger..." was the last thing Dean and Sam heard then sudden silence.

Hermione a few moments later walked over to them, now wearing jeans, a black top and a dragon hide jacket. She had a big black bag instead of briefcase. Her hair wasn't in a bun like before but in a ponytail and a gun was strapped to her left leg.

"Okay boys...you guys will be examined and tested by me. Pass you get to stay as hunters and if you fail then we will oblivate you," Hermione sighed, not happy with the arrangement.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at her still confused.

The older brother raised his eyebrow, "Sweetheart, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Firstly never call me Sweetheart…secondly, I'm a Gryffindor. I can handle anything," Hermione replied proudly, "and with my past...You won't believe what I can do."

Dean moved closer to her while folding his arms, "really?"

"Really, have you ever nearly died playing gigantic chess? Or nearly murdered by a tree? Stolen a dragon? Won a war?" Hermione listed a few things she had done.

"No, but that sounds awfully fun," Dean chuckled lightly.

The president walked up to them, yet he only paid attention to Hermione. "It's midnight. Miss Granger, Happy Wizardry Independence Day."

"Mr President, Happy Wizardry Independence Day!" Hermione grinned. The president smiled back before disappearing.

Hermione exhaled looking back at the brothers. "I need a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer: The plot is the only thing I own**

 **Thanks to SereniteRose for the title name suggestions, they inspired the name witch hunt.**

 **A question was asked in the original: will there be angels? This fanfic will only go to the end of season 3. So you guys will get to decide on a sequel where there will be angels ;)**

 **Sakura Lisel I love the way you think, don't worry the department had plans…and the angels and demons probably would've killed them all ;)**

* * *

Sam and Hermione walked up to Dean. It had been a day since the three of them met and the Winchester brothers were uncomfortable having her around. Same seemed to be calmer, but he still watched her warily and Hermione understood why.

A gorgeous waitress beat them and asked Dean, "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean looked up smiled while having a pen in his mouth. Sam sat down next to Dean.

"Just the check, please," Hermione said not wanting Dean to get distracted. Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Okay," Wendy said walking away. Well Hermione guessed her name was Wendy due to her name tag.

Dean dropped his head disappointing, he turned to Hermione irritated. "You know, Hermione, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean said. He pointed at Wendy, "That's fun to me."

Hermione gave Dean a dirty look, "you know I'm judging you."

"Shut up Witch," The older Winchester muttered.

"I feel so sorry of you. Being raised up to hate people just because they are more powerful than you. Are you scared of the unknown? My parents are muggles, Dean. I'm not here to hurt you," Hermione said trying to reassure him that she wasn't a threat, but he wasn't listening.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Dean said looking at Sam.

"A funeral?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam stated truthfully.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked knowing what he was going to say.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam claimed, furious with the fact that it was taking so long.

Dean asked widening his eyes, "Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

Dean cut him off, "I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes while Hermione sighed not sure if she should tell them what she knew about their father.

Wendy walked past distracting Dean. Hermione hit Dean with the newspaper when she noticed he was checking her out. Dean looked back at her, "Huh?"

Hermione glared at him coldly, "let's go."

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of the Carlton home. A young man who was probably Will answered.

"Will Carlton?" Hermione asked examining him.

"Yeah, that's right," Will nodded.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. And the wicked witch of the west is Agent Harper, We're with the US Wildlife Service," Dean told Will. Hermione chuckled at Dean's rudeness while held up his fake ID card.

Will took them near the lake, "She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned.

Will nodded, "Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked. Hermione got out her notepad and peacock quill.

"No, that's what I'm telling you," Will replied, he stared at her quill, confused.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam quizzed. Hermione raised her eyebrow. Did he not listen? She was hundred yards down.

Will had the same thought as Hermione, "No. Again, she was really far out there." Hermione scribbled this down.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Hermione asked wondering what killed her.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will was curious about whatever killed his sister and Hermione couldn't blame him.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean told him before heading back to his car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked Will. "Can we talk to him?"

Will turned looking at his dad, then moved his head back.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot," Will said clearly concerned about his father.

"We understand. I sort of went through the same thing," Hermione said looking down at the ground. Sam raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

* * *

Hermione, Dean and Sam went to the Police Station, following a cop. The cop asked them confused, "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam stated.

"Like what?" The cop questioned taking them to his office. The cop gestured to two chairs at the front of his desk. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Sam and Dean took a sit. Hermione remained standing. The cop raised his eyebrow, "shouldn't the woman be sitting."

"It's fine really," Hermione waved it off.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster," the cop continued to tell them.

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "Right." Both Sam and Hermione glanced at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still-" The cop trailed off. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean claimed. The witch nodded walking closer to the Winchesters.

The cop nodded as well, "I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know," Dean replied.

"Anyway..." The policeman went on sighing, "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked widening her eyes.

"Well, the dam, of course."

Dean nodded, "Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that," The policeman said making a point. If they really worked in Federal Wildlife they would know that.

"Exactly," Hermione said eyeing Dean.

A young woman knocked on the open door, "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Sam and Dean stood up quickly. "I can come back later," the woman told them.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter," the cop said gesturing to the young woman.

Dean introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." They shook hands.

"Andrea Barr. Hi," the policeman's daughter responded.

"Hi," Dean said returning the greeting.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," The cop stated, easing Andrea's confusion.

"Oh," Andrea replied while a boy walked around her.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Hermione smiled lowering herself. Lucas walked away without speaking. Andrea followed.

"Look the kid doesn't like the wicked witch," Dean teased, smirking while he watched Hermione.

"His name is Lucas," The cop told Hermione who was rolling her eyes at Dean.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked worried for the child.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have."

Hermione gave a sad smile,"yeah I had some issues three years ago. I didn't talk for a while."

The policeman went to the door of his office, "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

They all left the office. Dean smiled looking at Andrea, "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Andrea answered him, "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two…would you mind showing us?" Dean told him.

Andrew laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble."

She smiled, amused, "I'm headed that way anyway."

Andrea turned to her dad, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned to her son, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea kissed Lucas on the head.

Dean waved to the cop and Lucas as they leave.

"Thanks again," Dean said.

As Andrea led them through the street, Dean walked with her, "So, cute kid."

"Thanks," Andrea said as they crossed a street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean said clearly trying to impress her and for some reason that angered Hermione.

Andrea glanced at him and decided to ignore him. She turned to Hermione and Sam, "are you two married?"

"No," Hermione answered, "what makes you think that?"

"Your engagement and wedding rings," Andrea pointed out. Hermione hid her hand and looked down at the path. Dean looked at her, feeling a sort of guilt and compassion. They keep walking and stopped in front of Lakefront Motel.

Andrea smiled, "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks," Hermione said looking at the building.

Andrea looked at Dean, "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Hermione cracked up laughing. Dean gently punched her arm, annoyed that she found Andrea's words funny.

Andrea left them, calling over, "Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids," Sam claimed.

"I love kids," Dean announced, Hermione wasn't even a little bit convinced.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam ordered.

Dean started thinking but couldn't even make up a name. Sam and Hermione went into the motel knowing there was no point in waiting.

"I'm thinking!" Dean yelled.

* * *

Someone Knocked on Hermione's motel room door. Hermione heard Dean's voice shout, "it's Dean!" Hermione answered the door, groaning.

"Yes?" She examined him, confused.

"I came here to apologise for being an arse," Dean said, not attempting he was only there because of Sam nagging him.

"You are forgiven," Hermione nodded, folding her arms.

"Thanks, what have you been doing?" Dean asked searching her room.

"Celebrating."

"What are you celebrating?" Dean questioned noticing two bottles on a table.

"Wizardry Independence Day, you see thousands of years ago muggles and wizards lived together in harmony till muggles became frighten by the art of magic and killed my kind in harsh ways. They feared that they weren't the most dominant ones. They were scared of things beyond their power. They were scared of the supernatural world. So my kind left them and started their own communities. They began making schools for magic and sports. The Independence helped during the days of the witch trials. These reasons are part of why there are so many pureblood only families and death eaters. They still don't forgive what muggles did to their ancestors," Hermione explained, "I hope that there would be an age where we at peace again."

He smiled despite not trusting her, "that would be good."

"Want a drink?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded, "yeah okay." He walked over to the table picking up the bottle labelled 'Butterbeer.' Dean looked over at her, "Butterbeer?"

"It's a wizard drink that mostly magical children drink. But what can I say? I love the taste," Hermione shrugged.

He opened the bottle and took a sip, "this is pretty good." She smiled at his comment. He looked over to see a moving photograph on her bedside table of her and some ginger embracing. "His he your husband?"

"Yes...no...Yes," Hermione struggled answering.

"Which one is it?" Dean asked looking into her eyes. They began to form tears.

"I'm widowed," Hermione responded after a while, "he died three years ago."

"Really? I am so sorry. Why did you come to America?" Dean was actually interested, which surprised Hermione.

"Similar to why you are a hunter. My husband was murdered by something supernatural and I am determined to find out what. He was killed in America when he was on a mission," Hermione told him. "My real name is Hermione Weasley but I kind of changed names for reasons I don't want to explain."

"Understandable, "Dean told her taking another sip. "I am truly sorry about before. I shouldn't have been mean to such a beautiful creature."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "go after one widow at a time."

Dean chuckled looking at her jacket, "what animal is this from?"

"Dragon."

They heard a tap on the window, Hermione walked over to see an owl waiting for her with two Daily Prophets one British, the other American and five letters. Hermione opened the window taking her mail, "thanks Cristal."

Hermione look through her letters. She opened one from the Harry. She read it sinking in every word. Dean watched her read it, "got a good letter?"

"Yeah it's from my best friend. Well, he is kind of like a brother," Hermione told Dean.

Dean gave a curious look, "is he magical?"

"Yes, must people I know are," Hermione told him, nodding.

"Happy Wizardry Independence Day, Hermione," Dean said taking another sip of the Butterbeer.

Hermione stared at him weirdly but grinned, "Happy Wizardy Independence Day, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked as they approached Bill after hearing about his son drowned. Bill looked up at them and Hermione could see how heartbroken he was. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean began to speak.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today," Bill told interrupted Hermione looked at him sadly knowing what it was like to lose so many people.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family," Sam spoke up, trying to get answers.

"My children are gone. It's...its worse than dying. Go away. Please," Bill pleaded, looking away.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Hermione apologised before leaving with the Winchester brothers.

* * *

They went to the house of Jake, Andrea and Lucas and began talking to Andrea, need Luca's help.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," Andrea sighed.

Hermione thought back to when Dean was drawing with Lucas at the park, it reminded her of her godchildren and the Weasley kids. Dean seemed so cute then, but Hermione would've never said that out loud.

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes," Dean told her.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asked wondering why they had such interest.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," Hermione replied, starting to become desperate.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all," Andrea claimed turning to her.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son," Dean begged.

Andrea took them to Lucas's room. He was colouring with toy soldiers around him. Dean entered crouching down by the boy, "Hey, Lucas. You remember me. You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Dean opened the house drawing and puts it down in front of Lucas. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me," he suggested knowing Lucas wouldn't talk.

Lucas ignored him and continued drawing," You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mum—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Hermione watched Dean feeling warmth in her heart. Who knew he could be so deep. Lucas dropped his crayon and handed Lucas a picture.

"Thanks, Lucas," Hermione smiled at Lucas. He looked at her strangely. A grin on his face.

* * *

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle," Dean questioned Mrs Sweeney at her house. The house that Lucas draw.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now," Sweeney told him. She sighed, "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed to Dean and Hermione a bunch of toy soldiers on a table. Sweeney continued, "Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying."

Dean glanced at Sam and asked Sweeney, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," the old woman told him.

Dean picked a picture off a mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one was Peter with a red bicycle. Dean read the back of the picture. He handed it to Hermione who was jotting down Sweeney's words.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy," Hermione muttered reading the back. She wrote down a note.

* * *

The black Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton home. Hermione, Dean and Sam approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked looking around. An engine roared loudly.

They went around the house to see Bill driving out on the lake by his boat.

"Hey, check it out," Dean said as they ran yelling out to Bill.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean shouted to Bill.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam and Dean both called.

Bill ignored them and kept going. The water rose up and flipped the boat over. It vanished. Hermione froze.

Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. His mother sat next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Andrea asked her son.

Andrea looked over to see the hunting trio, "Hermione, Sam, Dean."

* * *

Andrea stood up, placing the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked Andrea.

"I brought you dinner," Andrea told her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asked showing fear for the situation.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas looked up and sobbed. He jumped up and grabs Dean and Hermione's arms, Hermione nearly gasped at the sudden touch.

"Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas," Dean asked looking at the boy. Hermione felt sorry for the boy.

"Lucas," Hermione muttered squeezing his hand.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean reassured the boy, making the witch smile.

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Hermione and Dean and led him outside. Lucas didn't look away from them.

Jake threw down his jacket and went into his office while the trio followed.

After discussing what the trio saw Jake started to question them, "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at Hermione, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake questioned the longer. The brothers looked surprised but Hermione saw it coming.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two," Jake told them.

"See, now, we can explain that," Hermione said leaning on the desk.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good," Sam said, nearly making Hermione laugh.

Jake nodded, "That's the one I'd pick."

"Pardon me, if there is some issue than call the president," Hermione told Jake. Jake widened his eyes as she showed him a badge that was enchanted a little so muggles saw it differently, "that's right the president of the United States sent me with my team to investigate this lake. Yes I lied and we are sorry for that. Now let me do my job!" Hermione stormed out of the room.

* * *

Dean and Hermione both agreed to go to Luca's house. They sat in the car driving there. Sam opposed their decision, "But Dean, this job, I think it's over."

"I'm not so sure," Dean told his brother.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest?"

"But what if more people get hurt? Then you fail and I erase your memories. Do you want that?" Hermione quizzed Sam.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked the witch.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Hermione replied worried for Lucas.

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay," Dean said supporting Hermione.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother? Since when have you agreed with a witch?" Sam couldn't believe this was the real Dean.

Dean glanced at Sam nearly blushing, "Shut up."

They arrived at the house and went to the door. Sam looked at the door concerned with the plan, "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man."

Dean rang the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas answered the door. He was so scared.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean shouted. Lucas took of making the trio follow. When they got to the hallway they saw water pour from under the bathroom door. Lucas stared pounding the door. Hermione pushed him over to Sam and opened the door with her wand.

Lucas grabbed Dean. Sam ran into the bathroom and sticked his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She is pulled back under, but Sam keeps pulling until Andrea was out of the tub. She started coughing up water. Hermione felt Lucas hug her in relief.

* * *

The next day Hermione, Sam and Andrea were sitting in the living room. Andrea was now dry and wearing clothes still in a bit of shock.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked.

Andrea shook her head, "No. It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy." She burst into tears hiding her face.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything," Sam gestured Hermione to get out her quill and notepad.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice," Andrea told them.

"What did it say?" Hermione quizzed.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'," Andrea sobbed, "What's happening?"

Dean came up to them and put a book down in front of Andrea and opened it to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognise the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures," Andrea searched the picture.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff," Dean said looking over to Sam and Hermione.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter," Hermione declared.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea was confused.

Dean looked sideways," Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" Lucas was staring out at the window. He opened the door and walked outside. Everyone followed him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea didn't understand her son.

Lucas stopped and looked at the soil, then at Dean and Hermione.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean ordered.

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house. The trio fetched shovels from the Impala. Before they started digging, Sam's shovel clanked against something. They dug with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike," Hermione muttered looking at it.

"Who are you?" They heard a voice say.

They looked up to see Jake pointing a shotgun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam commanded as the three dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked them.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean questioned the sheriff.

"You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"What are you on about?" Jake asked.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what I'm talking about," Dean told him.

Andrea ran up to them, "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit," Hermione said looking at the lake, "pissed-off indeed."

* * *

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does," Sam told Jake.

Jake glanced at Sam, "Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Hermione folded her arms.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane," Jake told them.

Dean retorted back, "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea questioned him.

Hermione watched as Lucas ran to the lake hearing Jake's reply, "No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

Hermione ran after the boy ignoring the others. She took off her jacket, pants and shirt with magic to reveal a bikini. She called the boy, "Lucas!" The others ran up to the dick. Lucas leaned over the side reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

"Lucas!" Hermione shouted again.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea screamed.

A hand came up and pulled Lucas into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stopped seeing Peter's head. Hermione dived in. Shortly after the Winchesters joined in.

"Oh my God!" Andrea took off her jacket to jump in.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam told her.

"No! Lucas!" Andrea called.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Hermione told her before diving under. She couldn't see him.

"Hermione lifted her head up to see Jake take off his jacket as Sam and Dean dive back down. Jake went into the water.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry," Jake talked to Peter trying to reason.

"Daddy, no!" Andrea yelled.

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me," Jake begged.

"Jake, no!" Hermione yelled.

"Just let it be over!" Jake screamed before being dragged under.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea shouted. Hermione dived back under. She came back up holding Lucas. He wasn't moving.

* * *

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," Hermione told Dean placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean nodded, slowly, "I know. How is our report?"

"You are showing worthy was. Don't waste it," Hermione told responded.

"Question, do you always wear bikinis?" Dean examined her.

"Sorry I was prepared," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Andrea walked up to them, "Hermione, Sam. Dean." Hermione smiled down at Lucas.

"Hey," Dean greeted with a small grin.

Andrea told him happily, "We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road."

Lucas was carrying a tray of sandwiches. Andreas placed a hand on Luca's shoulder, "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Hermione got out a present wrapped up, "I also got you a gift. Not one you want to show to other muggles as yourself." Hermione had told Lucas of her magic, believing he would need to attend a special school, not really Hogwarts but similar.

"Thank you for everything. Do you have kids?" Lucas asked as Andrea took the gift from him.

Hermione kneeled down smiling sadly, "unfortunately, my husband died before the stork could deliver. However, I am related to a bunch of kids."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked his mother.

Andrea smiled and kissed his head, "Of course."

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean to Lucas.

Hermione smiled at Dean as he returned a smile back.

"How you holding up?" she asked Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea told her.

Hermione sighed, "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head, "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Andrea came up and kissed Dean. Hermione looked away not wanting to see it.

Under his breath Sam muttered, amused, "green eyed witch."

"Thank you," Andrea thanked Dean. Dean scratched his head and goes around the car," Hermione, Sam, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Sam got in the passenger's seat and Hermione got into the back.

They smiled at Andrea and Lucas. Lucas was waving goodbye.

"Come on boys! You still need to impress me!" Hermione smirked.

"Haven't we already?" Sam asked.

"That was an easy one," the witch chuckled, not ready to see them as suitable hunters.

Sam looked at Dean seriously, "she is wicked."


End file.
